The Stollen One
by Makilome
Summary: In the 1780's Koranne White was stollen from the Lost Boys in the East Coast by her mad but talented sister Hannah and her preacher father. Their mate is reborn as Carrie White, but so is Hannah as Margaret White. They will have to pull out all the stops to save their mate and stop a repeat of the tragic past!


**What was Stollen**

**Chapter One:** Koranne's Call

David's POV

"_Koranne! KOOOOOORRANNNEEE! Answer me! ANSWER! Where are you?" The circular bonfire was so hot around him, he could feel his skin peel but he cared for nothing else than the sound of her screams! They were inaduidible, no words spilled from her lips, she could cry out no names. Bound and cut cruelly by the rope. He never thought it would come to this! This wasn't Europe! But here they were, heathens bound their single human, their powerful witch who retained the beat of her heart. He lost his sanity, any sense of himself. Even if it was to late, he had to see her! He had too! She was the one that taught him that nothing dies, really, it meerly changes form. If he could get to her before she changed hers, maybe he and his Boys had time! He heard another human scream. Paul had another witch, the sister that cursed her by her neck. He threw her at him and Dwayne. "TAKE BACK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" they screamed at Hannah White. A mad laugh echoed across the barren, fiery landscape. "Thall shall not suffer a witch to live! First her, now, now it's my turn, into the flame's like all hell spawn!" the fire lept up like a monsterous beast, obeying her madness. But her mad will was no match for his and Dwayne's strength. Hours and hours into the night, the fire died and she was forced, on her knees, to do the steps. But not without her own twist. "Koranne will come back to you, you devil scum! She will come back, and she will love you! She will love the serpent's children! But she won't come back alone, oh no, not alone! She will know herself better, I will see to it." Hannah nodded in her madness. "She will know herself for what she is because I'll be there, I'll be there right beside her! And in her moment of greatest temptation, I'll take us into heaven where you can't touch us!" _David woke up rigid just as the sun sunk in the west. Sweat poured off of him and he tried to dry the tears away.

The coal colored eyes of Dwayne's connected to his. "Koranne" he mouthed, not daring to say the name aloud. The name that acted as a blade into the heart of every single Lost Boy. She was theirs, their Lost Girl, meant to begin her intiation that long ago night. But her mad preacher of a father and Hannah, no less gifted and no less mad came for them, taking Koranne in the day when they couldn't fight back and penning them to stakes, making them watch them burn their witch, their mate to death! Their strength was to strong to hold them and he and Dwayne had drained the preacher, but Hannah was as powerful as her sister and heightened by her maddend furry. It had been almost 200 years ago now. Spent in this corrupted seaside town. So far away from the moment that broke them all into a thousand pieces. Even now they carried each a small part of her with them. A illustrated picture on a locket around Dwayne's neck, her beaufiful golden hair gleaming as the sun set and cast crystal like colors off her head, matching bones in the earrings of both Paul and Marko who needed her near. And he, a piece of her golden hair, preserved in a piece of glass in a strange book mark he left in only one book, one they use to talk about all the time, William Blake's Book of Urizen. It had been a long time since any of them dreamed of her. Since surviving Michael and destroying Max, slowly they traveled from whence they came. The Eastren waters called, the smell of the colonies still lingered even after the many years. And he felt her, he felt her here! He knew he was not alone by the way Dwayne's gaze kept meeting his!

It was all over certain parts of the town! By the high school. All the stronger for it was at the high school and to that house, that house they knew by heart. The sins committed against Koranne were still there and left a mark upon the place. Making each of them smile. She would never let her death go unpunished! Hannah rotted in the hell that she feared! But Koranne, she was here! She was here! But she did not yet bare the strength she grew into. They watched as thier time came, through the windows. And a sickening feeling went through all of them! Hannah did not lie! With an eery, beautiful and monsterous grin, she called her another name, another name as she sang and drug her into a closet. Carrie, her name wasn't Koranne anymore. It was Carrie! And they had to reintroduce themselves to her. Had to take away the fear the reincarnated Hannah instilled into her! As Hannah left they became astonished. Carrie, in this life wielded a power that trippled that she knew before! The windows lept and slammed down, the lights flicked on and off, the fire roared and quited! They could feel it swirling around and were in awe! She was Koranne, and she was Carrie too. And all of them had a feeling they would be just as deeply drawn to her as they had always been. They had to get her out of the grips of the Mad One's hands, before it happened again!


End file.
